My Little Pony 1: Eight Elements of Harmony
by HeySpike
Summary: This is a new version of the start of the Friendship is Magic series, only with two cats as a part of the main cast, and a LOT more adventures await our heroes as they journey to find the eight Elements of Harmony and fight and battle a dangerous villain, who plans to conquer all of Equestria!


**NOTE: Hello, everypony! This is** _ **HeySpike**_ **reporting and this is the moment where my two created characters, Bob the Gray Cat and Patrick the Striped Cat, finally get to be the heroes of the story. I do NOT own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust. However, I created the characters of Bob the Gray Cat and Patrick the Striped Cat, so Bob and Patrick belong to** _ **HeySpike**_ **. Here is the prologue of the story, which will probably lead up to a series of sequels, if it does well with all of my brony peers.**

* * *

Prologue

' _Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies.'_

' _But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon.'_

' _She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since.'_

In the present, a young purple unicorn was reading the story of Nightmare Moon and was really amazed with the tale, but she was also curious about the elements of harmony.

"Hmm...Elements of Harmony," the purple unicorn spoke. "I know I've heard of those before...but where?"

This purple unicorn is known as Twilight Sparkle. She was a bookworm who always tried to find logic in everything and takes certain things too seriously. She was also the number one unicorn student of Princess Celestia, the wisest and beautiful Alicorn ruler of Equestria. However, this specific unicorn was about to embark on an incredible journey like no other, but she isn't the only hero in this story.

Throughout the magical land of Equestria, they say the wisest of all the creatures, besides Princess Celestia, was Bob, the gray cat. Thanks to his clever ideas and quick wits, he was always there for his friends and he never gave up on them. When he was very little, he lost his mother and father for _unknown_ reasons.

Bob, of course, wasn't alone, because he had a faithful and slightly dimwitted friend by his side. Patrick was the striped cat and Bob's best friend. He seems to act like a coward at times, but he always conquered his fears eventually and he makes random wisecracks at times. Sadly, Patrick also lost his mother and father when he was very young, which made the friendship between he and Bob even stronger.

Bob's father was named Julius and he was actually Princess Celestia's best friend before his sudden death and she never forgot about him. Bob's mother was named Elsa and she was known as the most beautiful and kind of all the female cats in Equestria. When their parents died, Bob and Patrick were raised by Celestia's niece, until the princess of the sun arranged for them to go to a town called Ponyville to live with another close friend of hers named Tom, the red fox.

These charming characters are soon about to meet new friends and enemies along the journey of friendship.

 _This is our story..._

* * *

 **NOTE: Well, there's the prologue of the story. Now, for those of you who want to visualize what Bob, Tom and Patrick look like in comparison to their pony co-stars, imagine that Bob and Patrick look similar to the design of Puss in Boots from the** _ **Shrek**_ **movies, and imagine that Tom looks similar to the design of Nick Wilde from** _ **Zootopia**_ **, except they all don't wear clothes. Anyway, catch ya later!**


End file.
